


free ice-cream

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it doesn't have to do with Melanie Martinez's song at all, Asahi hits reader with a ball in the face and that's all, F/M, Friendship, Ice Cream, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, gender neutral reader, nurse office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “I-is t-there something I-I can do f-for you? T-to repay m-my mistake?”, his questions come in a soft and low whisper. In your head, it sounded quite adorable. (Maybe he hit you harder than you thought?)“Like what?”, he fidgets with his fingers, just like you do when you’re nervous. Before he can answer, an idea pops on your head. “There is something actually”, he looks at you faster than Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 9





	free ice-cream

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so this may have mistakes. Asahi is such a cute person, I like him very much mostly because I'm anxious and I lack confidence as him.

“I-I’m very s-sorry. P-please, forgive me”, he says again, and you lost count of how many times he had apologized.

Asahi bows a few times until you stop him from putting a hand on his shoulder, something that makes him jump a little.

“Is okay, please, stop apologizing, I told you already that I forgive you”, he blushes and looks to the ground.

“Is just that, I-I’m ashamed. I-I didn’t saw you passing b-by and now your nose is b-bleeding”.

“I’m okay, please, stop worrying”, you smile at him, to reassure him and he looks a little relieved. You take your hand back, which feels warmer than usual.

Is true that your nose was bleeding, but the nurse told both of you that you were okay and that it wasn’t something a tissue wouldn’t solve. Is also true that he hit you pretty hard with the ball, but in his defense, you weren’t supposed to be passing by when he serves the ball and it went out of the court. It was actually your fault since you were there looking for the managers to ask about the bus the club needed to get them to Tokyo.

Silence falls between the two of you. You’re actually waiting for the nurse to discharge you, and Asahi insisted on staying because he felt responsible. The rest of the volleyball club that followed you two while Asahi carried your bridal style, was back at their practice after you insisted that you were alright. Now was only a still anxious Asahi and a calmer than usual you.

“You should return to practice”, you say suddenly.

“Oh, no, is okay. I-I prefer to stay here. I-I have to make sure that y-you’ll leave alright”, at that moment you take the liberty of rolling your eyes.

“I told you already, I’m okay. The bleeding stopped a few minutes ago and the nurse is filling the papers so I can go”, you explain, and he blushes a little again before scratching his neck.

“I-I know”, is all he says.

Even though he worries too much; you must be honest with yourself and say that you haven’t seen someone so tall and gentle in your life. Nor that cute when blushing.

“I-is t-there something I-I can do f-for you? T-to repay m-my mistake?”, his questions come in a soft and low whisper. In your head, it sounded quite adorable. (Maybe he hit you harder than you thought?)

“Like what?”, he fidgets with his fingers, just like you do when you’re nervous. Before he can answer, an idea pops on your head. “There is something actually”, he looks at you faster than Kageyama and Hinata’s freak quick.

“What is it?”

“You can buy me ice-cream”, he blushes, and you can’t stop yourself from giggling. “Is just ice-cream to repay the accident”.

“O-okay”, he says, looking down again. You squeeze his arm, he blushes even deeper, you giggle again, and the nurse arrives.

She makes you sign some papers for the record, gives you a few final bits of advice, and then you accompany Asahi to the club room where he changes, and then he sends a text to Noya saying that he’ll be walking you home.

Everyone teases Asahi the next day but at least you got free ice-cream and probably, maybe, you also made a new friend in the way. 


End file.
